thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Gavi and Raef (Cards and Jawbones)
ABBY Castle, day 256 Gavi'd just got back from her trip out to the orc camp. It'd been good to see some old friends, also some interesting information gathered. Figured she'd do something with it tomorrow. When she came over to the castle, she'd bumped into Joan, and promptly wrestled her into a game of cards. Gavi was cheating shamelessly. MINK When Gavi came back, it took Raef little time for him to find her. He was waiting for her to show up at the castle again, needing the information she was supposed to be getting. He found her with Joan, which was probably a good fucking thing; he couldn't trust Gavi as far as he could throw her - and couldn't trust himself. He glanced over the card game that they were playing in the sitting room. He pulled over a chair and dropped down into it. "How'd it go?" he asked as he dropped his arms down onto the back of the chair. ABBY Ah, there was her nephew-in-law. Gavi tensed, shifting restlessly in her chair. "Went well," she said, short and clipped. Kept staring at her hand, not looking at Raef. MINK "Uh-huh. Good." Raef watched Gavi just as intently as she looked at her cards. "I suppose you know some useful shit then." ABBY "Yep," Gavi said, still not looking up. MINK "Good." Raef tapped his nails on the edge of the chair. She didn't look up and he didn't look away. "What'd you learn?" ABBY "Stuff." MINK "Uh-huh." Raef tapped his fingers again as his jaw tightened; Gavi was fucking frustrating. "I need you to be more specific." ABBY "Hm, naw," Gavi said, still not looking up. "I'll handle it." MINK "The fuck you are." ABBY "Yep, exactly," Gavi agreed. "Hey deal me two cards, would ya?" MINK Raef let out a soft laugh hardly more than a puff of air; he didn't have time for this. "No. See...I'm gonna handle this." He reached for the deck as he spoke to deal out two cards. "...but I need you to fuckin' tell me what you know." ABBY "See, here's the thing," Gavi said casually, tossing two cards before picking up her new ones. Shit. Coulda had a pair if she'd have kept the others. Now her hand was worse than before. "You don't like my family," she said, finally looking up at Raef. "My brother killed your husband. You've made an exception for Griffin, a mighty big one, but see-- I don't trust you around any of the rest of my family. I ain't sure that if I go tell you where Ezra is, I won't come to find out he got his throat slit in his sleep. So no. I ain't telling you where to find him. I'll go get your precious jawbone, you get what you want, and I get to make sure my nephew stays safe. Win-win." MINK Raef quirked an eyebrow. "I don't give two shits about Ezra or the rest of your fuckin' family, Gavi." A cool smile tugged at his lips. "My issue is with your brother." He splayed his hands and shrugged dismissively. "All I want is what's mine and that kid has something that's mine. If he hands it over..." He shrugged. "...it'll all be fine." ABBY Gavi's lips quirked, not in a friendly way. "Yep, proving my point right there, Raef. And what about when he doesn't, huh?" she challenged. "Cause I know my fuckin' family and he's not gonna hand his trophy over to some elf. He would to me though. I'm his aunt. So yeah, it'll all be fine. Cause I'm taking care of it." MINK "I'd fuckin' hope he was smart enough to listen." If not...it wasn't his problem; it would be Ezra's. "You can't be fuckin' trusted, Gavi. Now, please - " Short, tense - " tell me where the fuck your nephew is." ABBY "And I've already said." Gavi turned back to her cards, dismissing Raef. "Nah." MINK His fingers itched to do something, anything, but she was Griffin's aunt...and Joan was there. Raef tapped his fingers again, watching Gavi for a moment before he stood up. "Nice talkin' to ya." He turned the chair around and tucked it under the table. "See you 'round." He turned on his heel to leave. Waiting was a pain in the ass, but another day or two while she gathered her shit wasn't going to kill him. ABBY "Yeah see ya," Gavi said dismissively, not looking up from her cards. COYOTE end Title: Cards and Jawbones Summary: Gavi finds out where Ezra is, but refuses to tell Raef where Ezra is. Raef and Gavi argue. Gavi leaves to go get Az's jawbone from Ezra. Raef follows in secret. Category:Text Roleplay